1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer graphics and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for interpolating missing colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each pixel of an image has a camera sensor associated with the pixel. The camera sensor contains a light sensitive photodiode that measures the brightness of light. Since photodiodes are monochrome devices, they are unable to tell the differences between different wavelengths of light. To provide red, green, and blue (RGB) color sensitivity, a color filter array is applied on top of the camera sensors to filter out the RGB components of light falling onto the camera sensors. The color filter array typically uses a 3-color red-green-blue pattern. For example, a popular color filter array is a Bayer filter that has an RGB filter pattern arranged in a quartet ordered in successive rows that alternate either red and green or blue and green filters.
Since each pixel has been made sensitive only to one color, the two missing pixels required for a full RGB value are estimated based on the color values of neighboring pixels via interpolation algorithms in the camera. Currently, small cameras (i.e., image capture devices) used in many small portable devices include the logic to interpolate the missing colors. Since these small cameras have limited memory and computing power, these small cameras can only use simple interpolation algorithms. As the resolution of the cameras increases to the mega-pixel range, higher quality interpolation algorithms are needed. However, these small cameras do not have the memory and computing power to utilize higher quality algorithms.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide apparatuses and methods for interpolating the missing colors using higher quality interpolation algorithms in small portable devices.